


Ambedo

by FuwaFuwaMedb



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaMedb/pseuds/FuwaFuwaMedb
Summary: The emotion has an energy all its own, building into a sensory overload. The ground beneath their fingertips has a life all its own. The woman before them stands, with eyes and hair the color of the beginnings of the universe. Those smiles fly to them, just as the darkness swirls forth around her.Yet, despite the corruption, perfection remains untainted.





	Ambedo

They couldn’t turn anywhere.

The corruption was coming towards them, creeping through the land. The green was turning to brown, the light was turning to dark. Nothing was surviving in this land. Nothing was able to breathe through the death that inched ever closer.

And there was a sickness running through their veins.

Much like before, when the goddess and the others had condemned them to death, Enkidu could feel the end coming upon them. There was nowhere to run, no one to blame.

But there was such a life before their eyes. Such a ray of hope and light.

She illuminated the darkness, pushing it all back.

Their body moved towards her, their mind thinking back without hesitation. There was something so familiar about that presence. There was something so warm and comforting about the woman. She moved to lay back, those legs swinging a little as she looked up towards them.

Women were beautiful beings.

They were built for grace, built for power. The ones from their time had used their bodies to their advantage, creating the mead to which all could partake in. They were the means to which men found their sins forgiven, capable of even forgiving their own sins. They knew the secrets of humanity, of the universe.

This one rolled over, that brown hair falling about their shoulders as she looked at him. Their hands reached forth, taking hold of smooth and flawless arms. They pulled her closer, wrapping their body around hers. Their lips pressed against her temple.

Ever closer, the darkness loomed around them, closing in.

They needed to stop it. They needed to push it all back.

Somehow.

Enkidu wasn’t sure what to do. They weren’t sure what could be done. It needed to be thrown into the abyss, into a place far deeper than the underworld. Let Nungal and Ereshkigal decide the fate of this darkness and nothingness.

It was getting too close though.

“Run,” Enkidu murmured to the beautiful woman. “I will remain to stop it.”

Those eyes looked up at theirs though. Her hair and eyes matched the color of the earth at the time of creation. Those hands moved so softly to their face, her gentle caress so much like the gentle hands of the gods. They could see those lips move upwards, moving to form words.

“It isn’t safe,” Enkidu argued, not hearing the words, but knowing she was declaring to remain in their arms. “I need to protect you.”

She was moving in closer, those lips pressing to their forehead, their nose, their cheeks. That sweet form in their arms was moving, pulling away.

They tried to hold her, but she was slipping from their grasp.

She moved to her feet, that lithe body clad only in the softest of white fabrics. The robes moved loosely against her person, the skirts of the robes revealing her legs as she walked. She stepped forth with bare feet, walking towards the darkness.

“No!”

Enkidu tried to move forward, finding themselves trapped in place.

They couldn’t look at what was holding them, instead only able to reach down as they tried to call to her. She needed to run the other way! She needed to escape!

The darkness moved quicker, as though sensing her.

“No! Come back!”

That hair fanned out as she turned her body around to face them. The knowing smile on those lips had the pounding in their chest going faster. The gesture to remain in place had their body feeling cold, as though the world had already been lost.

She turned back to the darkness, stepping forward again.

A confident stride, a courage expression; she moved further and further away.

And with every step, it felt like their chest was being torn asunder. Their hands clawed at the earth, their cries rang out into the air. They needed their words to reach forth, their body to finally move forward. They needed her back in their arms. They needed to bring her home, to where she would be safe. They needed to-

She stepped forth into the edge of death.

The fabrics on her body began to fray, her skin grew goosebumps.

Another step and another into the darkness. The place where her feet landed grew forth greenery. The robes of her dress were unravelling, leaving her exposed to the elements. Yet she moved ever forward. She looked further into the distance, moving without hesitation. The footprints of where she had been began to spread, shooting back the darkness. The green grew further, twisting and turning, spinning and blooming forth.

The darkness itself spun up the light, holding the greenery firmly in place as trees formed. Brush and ferns came forth from the area around where she had stood.

She stopped, looking up at the skies a moment.

Enkidu dug their fingers into the earth, pausing from their hellbent attempts to break free and run to her. Their eyes roamed over the world bursting forth between them. The woman looked back, a smile forming on her lips before she was in motion again. A new set of cloth formed over her as she danced through the dark world around her, her hands moving lightly over the bark of the trees.

The empty skies above cleared, thousands of stars breaking free from the nothingness to dance above her. The moon itself lit up the world again, pouring moonlight down upon the woman’s shoulders.

They held their breath, seeing the last of the darkness coalescing into one entity now. They could see it moving, molding and climbing to the height of a man. The woman was oblivious to it. She saw nothing, taking pleasure in the world and the night before her. She let her world be the world as she wanted to see it, dancing underneath the loving embrace of the moon.

“Please,” Enkidu called to her, “come back to me!”

She paid them no heed, dipping her head back as the darkness reached for her.

The earth released them. Their body sailed through the air, their energy finally allowed to break forth. Their arms wrapped around her body, finding it twisting around them. Their hand was taken into hers, with no mind paid to the filth upon their fingertips. Her grip lulled him into movement with her, their bodies roaming over it all.

She made them dance over it all, once more driving away the fear, the panic. She threw those frivolous things aside, making them only think of the way that hair cascaded over her shoulders when she grew close. She made them think of the way those eyes shone in the pale light.

Their body towered over hers, an unspoken guard from the world at large.

And in returned she moved within their soul in the same way they moved through the ever-growing forest around them.

Her hands pulled them closer and pushed them away. Her grip on them released them only to hold on once more. They brushed those long locks back, marveling at the roots of what drew their attention back to her face again and again.

Those lips were moving again, eyelashes blocking their view of those eyes.

A symphony rang forth, filling their ears as she filled their sight. There was nothing else but her in this world. Nothing that could purify the darkness quite so effectively.

This.

This beautiful woman before their eyes was above and beyond anything they had seen before. This was the kind of woman that kings would wage war for, that men would lose their thoughts in the mere presence of.

And yet, here she stood. Here she danced alone.

Their hands took hers into their own, chest aching as they gazed upon her.

What was this feeling, they wondered.

What was happening to them?

Those eyes looked up at them again. That blooming joy that spread over that face made the world only that much brighter. Just in the way that she had grew forth this life around them, there was an emotion building more and more as they gazed upon her.

Their eyes moved up, seeing the darkness seeping in the form of a faceless man. The monster’s body was creeping in, encroaching upon their merriment.

“Please…”

All they could do was beg, plead. She was moving away again, unknowingly moving towards the very source of the evil in this world.

She needed to be in their arms, needed to be somewhere where the sun shone like glittering gold. She needed to be where the warmth fanned the body and where the rain kissed her skin. She needed to be in a city where the very royals could listen to the majesty that escaped from her lips, where the people could partake in the very essence of life that she inspired around her.

Corruption gripped her shoulder.

Her eyes closed.

“Hakuno.”

Flowers burst into bloom. Energy radiated from all around them all. The mana came in waves, over and over being sent out into the world. There was no way to deny where it had originated, what had brought it into this world.

Just like the feeling that the woman created within their chest, the mana sent out that feeling like sound. It made the stars shine brighter, even as something blocked the light of the moon, all but a ring that hung over them all.

Hakuno didn’t fight the hold that was on her. Her eyes opened once more, looking forth to them and giving another of those smiles of hers, the smile softer now.

Her hands moved to the hand holding her shoulder, the mana making the world almost impossible to focus in on. It rose ever higher, ever greater. There was so much. It felt like the grail itself, at the peak of its power.

They moved, not because of any thought. Not because the danger or the fear. Their feet just stepped forth, carrying them closer to her. Enkidu could see those eyes on them. They could see the light coming to those eyes again, her body waiting.

Just as the gods could so carelessly spin the winds of fate, they moved forth against the corruption. Their hands gripped that nameless nothingness, that infernal pestilence, throwing it into the depths of the woods. Their arms pulled the woman closer, welcoming her once more to their loving embrace. Once again, they found her warm and loving, her lips pressing to their chest.

“I love you, Enkidu.”

Their consciousness was slipping back from their body. Their world turning to nothing once again. Yet it was different.

They opened their eyes, staring up at the ceiling over their head.

The city sounds out the window, the flowers and plants growing in the room- there was only one place in the universe where they could be.

Climbing to their feet, they moved silently from the bed, heading for the stairs to the main floor. They flicked the lights of the kitchen counters on, letting the low light illuminate the room. The fridge was opened, a bottle pulled from the back of the humming machine. The flicked the cap off, drinking forth the mead to cast aside the fringe of that fatigue.

Their eyes drifted to the door nearby.

Was she still asleep?

It would be reasonable for her to be resting. It would make perfect sense. It was the middle of the night. The world outside, although it had the sounds of cars and the wind softly whistling, was quieter than it should have been. The twinkling light of the distant lighthouse and light over the ocean could be seen from their window.

Their mind flickered to their dream.

It had been a long time since they had dreamed of anything. The experience was… strange. Their hand pressed to their chest, another swig of the mead running down their throat.

That emotion from the dream remained, the one that came to their mind whenever they thought of the woman slumbering away in her room. The need to protect sang strongly through their body. Their eyes drifted to as often as their mind wandered to plans. They needed more food. They needed more sunlight. They needed to see more of the world. They needed to hide away from the evil of the world. Casting themselves the role of a royal, overseeing their kingdom, or like that of the shepherd, guarding their flock; Enkidu found themselves dealing with the woman twisting and twirling around their expectations and their worries.

The door opened softly though.

A figure moved forth from the room, feet gently moving across the wood floors. Her gaze flickered to them a moment, surprise illuminating that face before she smiled.

“Good morning, Enki.”

They moved forward, setting the bottle on the counter before they were wrapping her in their arms. Their hand held her head to their shoulder, feeling her slowly wrap her arms around them in return. She laughed softly, nuzzling against their body.

“You had a nightmare too?”

“I love you, Hakuno.”

She paused, pulling back only for them to cup her cheeks in their hands.

“You are simply perfect, let no other tell you a word otherwise.” They could see the hesitation, the doubt clouding over those expressive eyes. “You are moonlight and life, combined to bring peace to those who cannot seek peace for whatever reason. You give the tools and the lifeless a sense of purpose.”

“Enkidu,” she breathed their name, a tremble coming to her frame.

“Allow me to say it forever,” they murmured. “I cannot think of a thing that you cannot do if you try. And you will always try, it’s just the way you are. You would make the Euphrates run any way you wished. You’d raise the ailed from their sickbeds, the lions from their slumber to dance at your feet. You are the foundation to which a king could build their kingdom.”

Tears were forming.

So much filled those eyes, making that wondrous feeling in their chest tangle unpleasantly. They leaned in closer, using their thumbs to wipe away the useless doubt that formed on the edge of those eyes.

“You are simply beautiful to me, my Hakuno.”

They pulled back, picking up the bottle and heading to the stairs. Their foot lifted to the first step when they felt arms around their waist. Sobs filled the air, her face pressed to their back.

“I love you, Enkidu.” Her voice was so helpless, so weak. “I love you so much it hurts to breathe right now.”

Their hands moved to her hair, looking back at their beguiling woman. All of the light and hope of the universe looked back at him in the form of those eyes.

Eternity and peace looked back at them in the form of that beautiful face.

“Come rest with me tonight, Hakuno.”

They carried her in their arms, cradled in their arms and their everlasting love.


End file.
